


30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - First Kiss

by wankiero



Series: Thirty Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pikey, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mikey and Petes Not-But-Totally-Was date Pete, because fucking gentleman, walked Mikey back to his bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - First Kiss

After Mikey and Petes Not-But-Totally-Was date Pete, because he was a fucking gentleman, walked Mikey back to his bus. 

''I had a nice night.'' Pete said lamely, wishing he wasn't cliché as shit.

''Yeah, me too.'' Mikey smiled and leant back against the side of the bus and pulled out a pack of cigarettes ''Want one before you head back?'' 

''Nah, I'm alright.'' Pete shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as Mikey lit the long white stick at the end and took a slow drag. 

Petes eyes were glued on Mikeys lips, the way they were pursed around the filter of the cigarette. Pete just stared for a little while before Mikey titled his head back and slowly blew out a stream of gray smoke. When Mikey looked back at Pete he raised an eyebrow at the intense way Pete was eyeing him.

''Is everything alright..?'' Mikey asked, about to take another drag of his cigarette but before his could put the end to his lips, Petes own lips got in the way as they pressed themselves against Mikeys.

Pete didn't think about it, didn't think about the consequences, just acted on impulse, was safer that way. He just kissed Mikey hesitantly to begin with, hoping to god it was okay for him to do this. But then all worry escaped Pete when Mikey loosely draped his arms around Petes neck and pressed his lips forward to kiss Pete back.

Mikeys cigarette fell to the floor, forgotten but obviously neither of them cared. They kissed softly and slowly for a long time before Pete pulled away and smiled at Mikey ''I should head back now.''

''Yeah,'' Mikey breathed and pecked Petes lips lightly and let go of him ''See you tomorrow?''

Pete grinned and started walking backwards towards the Fall Out Boy bus ''Definitely.''


End file.
